1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electromagnetic radiation control device hereafter specifically designated as the Programmable Optical Composite Surface (POCS) system, which functions as a solid-state, electronically controlled display, on-line and off-line storage display system and scanner, and light regulator.
2. Prior Art
Methods and apparatus for controlling optical characteristics of a transparent medium have been disclosed. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,601,545, 4,678,281, and 5,025,602 can be used as examples of methods and apparatus for controlling transparent liquid crystal-like optical windows. In these patents, methods and apparatus use a liquid crystal element as the active optical agent. U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,545 discloses a system comprising a variable power lens having a thin film of an optically active molecular agent for producing a variable gradient index of refraction within its apparatus. The invention may also be applied to a self-powered variable lens that is either curved or flat. Large and miniature embodiments are proposed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,281 proposes a method and apparatus with detailed circuitry for controlling many of the optical characteristics using ideas as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,982,239, 4,016,094, and 4,050,814. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,499,112, 4,016,094, 4,019,807, 4,222,641, and 4,601,545 disclose numerous methods for controlling light transmissivity and color in liquid crystal devices.
Particularly U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,545 attempts to address variable cylinder power and axis, prism power and axis, light and color addition to a sphere by use of integrated components such as a microprocessor. However, no system is found in prior art that exhibits inherent optically controllable memory, is totally transparent, uses a hierarchy of networked computers needed as distributed intelligence for controlling varying conditions in various geographical locations in the composite surfaces, provides optical communications among its internal computers and with an "outside" master computer, and cryptographics for protecting the security and integrity of its communication and memory system.